


Left Behind

by Random_Nerd3



Series: JatP Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bobby Wilson Whump, Character Study, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: Bobby clutched onto Luke's body, refusing to let go. Luke was his brother, Alex and Reggie were his brothers. They weren't going to go through this on their own, not if Bobby had anything to say about it. But in the end... death was inevitable... and Reggie went first.
Relationships: Alex & Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Luke Patterson & Reggie
Series: JatP Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949821
Comments: 31
Kudos: 211





	Left Behind

Bobby Wilson found the others half an hour after they got attacked nearby the street dog vendor. When he found them the passerby were muttering rumors of a mugging. Panic siezed in Bobby's chest when Reggie woke up coughing blood on the pavement. "Help," Reggie croaked out, blindly reaching out for something. Bobby knelt next to him as he called 911, praying to whatever deity existed that the ambulance got to them in time.

The paramedics let him ride in the ambulance, "It's not standard procedure," the poor guy said when Bobby clutched onto Luke's body, refusing to let go. Luke was his brother, Alex and Reggie were his brothers. They weren't going to go through this on their own, not if Bobby had anything to say about it.

"I'm their  _ family _ ," Bobby insisted, refusing to let Luke's hand leave his. "I'm their only family." The paramedic sighed and let Bobby climb into the ambulance after they wheeled Luke into it. The doors swung shut and Bobby clutched Luke's hand tighter as Luke's grip got weaker. He was never close with the other three members of Sunset Curve. It was like there was this unseen bond between the three boys, and Bobby wasn't a part of it. That didn't stop him from trying to build a friendship with them. He was the oldest of them, nineteen while Luke, Alex, and Reggie were only seventeen. Screw him for being protective over the three idiots.

His leg bounced as the paramedics worked feverishly, trying to keep his brothers alive long enough to get them to the hospital. When they put the IV needle into Alex's vein the drummer groaned weakly, blindly reaching his hand out.  _ Thank fuck _ , Bobby thought as he raced to Alex's side. The drummer's eyes were unfocused and he was dangerously pale, white as a sheet, white as a  _ ghost _ . "Alex, Alex you with me buddy?" Bobby asked, guilt building in the pit of his stomach. He told the guys to get the street dogs so he could flirt with Rose. He sent his friends to their  _ deaths _ . Alex murmured something that sounded like he was asking for Luke.

_ Reggie went first _ .

Bobby's heart wrenching sobs drowned out the sound of his little brother's flatline. Tears rolled down his cheek as Alex managed to turn his head to the right and see Reggie's lifeless body lying on the bed next to him. "Reggie," Alex said, sounding defeated. He suddenly reached forward and gripped Bobby's shirt tightly, wrapping it around his fingers. Sobs wracked through him as he heard the other two heartrates in the ambulance start to slow down. Fear was etched into Alex's eyes as his grip grew weaker. "Bobby don't let me die," Alex begged, eyes unfocused. Luke's flatline filled the air next and Bobby just lurched forward and wrapped his arms around Alex's chest, lifting him out of the bed.

_ Luke went next... _

"Internal bleeding," the paramedic said, writing something down on a clipboard attached to Luke's bed. If Bobby hadn't left Luke alone, if he hadn't raced to Alex's side… Luke could still be alive. The second paramedic nodded,

"Same with the other kid."

"I won't let you. I promise Alex I  _ won't _ ." Bobby repeated it like a mantra, like his other two bandmates weren't bleeding through their mouths, dead and lifeless.

"Tell my-" Alex cut himself off with a fit of coughs, blood dripping onto the white sheets. "Tell my family I forgive them," Alex said as his grip went slack. Bobby shook as a wave of tears crashed through him. He fell ontop of Alex, shaking the drummer as though it would bring him back from the dead.

"I will Alex," Bobby promised as the ambulance slowed to a stop right outside the hospital. The doors swung open and a group of nurses helped wheel Alex, Luke, and Reggie out of the ambulance. His body shook as he stumbled onto the pavement, watching his only friends get zipped up in body bags. Like they didn't matter, like they weren't all Bobby's little brothers… like they didn't just leave Bobby alone to carry out their legacy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr: @Random-Nerd-3


End file.
